Distracciones
by Mermes
Summary: Parece que Lando está interesado en otras cosas aparte de la arqueología...


**¡Hola hola!**

**¡Bienvenidos a el mejor one-shot que vais a leer en toda vuestra vida! :D**

**Es broma.**

**En fin, dadle las gracias a irenereru por convencerme para traducir mi one-shot "Distractions" al español. Y de paso os aviso de que evitéis traducir fanfics, es super aburrido...**

**Bueno, disfrutad leyendo. Lando es un personaje genial, y me da pena que haya tan pocos fanfics sobre él. Si queréis escribir sobre las locuras de este adorable pelirrojo, ¡no os cortéis! :)**

**¡Feliz lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Distracciones<span>**

Eran las 9 de la mañana, no la mejor hora del día. A decir verdad, probablemente era la peor.

Eso era lo que prácticamente todos los estudiantes del Instituto Montdol estaban pensando mientras entraban en clase, bostezando. Todos excepto uno. ¿Que quién era esa excepción? Pues no era nada más y nada menos que...

-¡Ey, Hershel! ¡HERSHEL!

Un joven de cabello castaño pegó un bote en su silla, casi cayéndose al suelo. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su mejor amigo (que se parecía mucho a un tornado humano) entró en la clase corriendo, parándose justo delante suyo.

-¿Qué quieres, Lando? -suspiró, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

El chico sonrió y pasó una mano por su desordenado pelo rojo, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, sólo quería decirte buenos día, amigo mío -dijo dulcemente, pero un travieso brillo en sus ojos indicaba que quería más que eso.

-Ya lo hiciste esta mañana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, Lando, existe una cosa llamada memoria. Me acuerdo perfectamente de que esta mañana me despertaste saltando en mi cama gritando "Buenos días, solete" a pleno pulmón. ¿Debo decir más?

Lando suspiró. -Vale, tú ganas -murmuró.

Hershel rió por lo bajo. -No lo hago siempre? -se burló. Sonrió ligeramente al ver que su amigo dejaba escapar un jadeo de indignación.

-¿Siempre? ¡Te pateé el trasero ayer en esgrima!

-Y yo lo hice el día antes.

-Yo he ganado más veces que tú.

-¿Estás contando?

-Obviamente.

-No puedo creer que hayas ganado más veces que yo.

-Es la verdad. Acepta que yo, Lando Ascad, soy el rey de la increibilidad.

-Increibilidad no es una palabra.

-Lo será el día que reescriba el diccionario.

Ante esa última frase ambos chicos se echaron a reír. Muchos de los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca se asustaron un poco por el sonido, pero rápidamente volvieron a sus y Ascad siempre se estaban riendo, así que no era sorprendente verlos así.

Todavía intentando respirar, Hershel se sentó recto en su silla y esperó a que su amigo parara, cosa que no parecía que fuera a suceder muy pronto. Lando se estaba riendo tanto que lloraba, y tenía los brazos alrededor del torso, ocasionalmente diciendo cosas come "diccionario" y "ridículo".

-Eh... ¿Chicos, estáis bien? -preguntó una voz.

Eso hizo que Lando se callara.

A un par de metros de ellos se encontraba Sharon, una buena amiga de los dos chicos. Era muy guapa, y mucha gente la había pedido salir, pero de momento no tenía novio. Su habitual sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una cara de preocupación mientras miraba a Hershel y Lando.

-Sí, Sharon, perfectamente -tosió Hershel, intentando no reírse de la cara de Lando.

-Ya veo... Bueno, yo... eh... os veré luego, ¿vale? -dijo dudosa, como si estuviera preocupada por el estado mental de los chicos. La pobre chica pensaba que ya se había acostumbrado a las locuras de los dos chicos, pero parecía que no. Esos dos eran imprevisibles...

El ruido de la clase disminuyó cuando entro el profesor, que llevaba un taco de folios. -Calmaos, chicos, calmaos. Bueno, he corregido vuestras redacciones sobre descubrimientos históricas de esta ciudad, y estoy bastante contento con los resultados. Os los iré dando ahora. A ver, Sandra Aberdeen...

Hershel suspiró y se hechó atrás en su silla, sin prestar antención. No estaba seguro de qué nota había sacado, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. No sería mala, por supuesto, pero tampoco la mejor. La Historia nunca había sido su asignatura favorita. Lando, en cambio, la adoraba. Nunca paraba de hablar de ella, por mucho que Hershel le suplicara.

Y hablando de Lando...

Estaba sentado con la cabeza descansando e sus manos, sin prestar antención a la clase y mirando algo detenidamente. Hershel siguió su mirada y sonrió al ver que estaba mirando a Sharon con expresión soñadora. La sonrisa de Hershel se amplió. Sospechaba que a su amigo le gustaba la rubia, ahora tenía pruebas.

Oh, aquello iba a ser divertido.

Era hora de vengarse por todas esas aburridas charlas de Lando sobre la arqueología.

-¡Lando! -siseó.

El pelirrojo no se movió.

-¡Lando!

Nada.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

La reacción de Lando casi hizo que le volviera a dar un ataque de risa.

El pobre chico pegó un bote impresionante en su asiento y miró a su alrededor, casi haciendo que se le cayeran las gafas. Cuando vio a su mejor amigo intentando contener la risa, entrecerró los ojos. Un Hershel riendo significaba problemas...

Hershel sonrió. -Lo siento, ¿te he sorprendido? No sabía que estabas tan... ocupado -se burló, asintiendo en dirección a Sharon.

Lando se sonrojó y tosió.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Estoy seguro de que Sharon tampoco lo sabe. ¿Quieres que se lo diga?

-¡No la estaba mirando!

-Claro que no.

-Cierra el pico...

-Lando y Sharon, sentados en un árbol...

-Cierra. El. Pico.

-B-e-s-á-n-d-

No acabó la frase al ver que el profesor se acercaba a ellos.

¿No podía haber esperado unos minutos más?

-Señor Ascad, un trabajo excelente, como siempre... -dijo, dándole su redacción (obviamente) perfecta.

Lando sonrió a Hershel, moviendo la redacción para que toda la clase la pudiera ver. Menudo chulito...

-Señor Layton, me gustaría que hicieras más esfuerzo la próxima vez...

Hershel suspiró y cogió su redacción. Por lo menos había aprobado...

-¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo alcanzar la increibilidad en Historia, Hershie? -se burló Lando, riéndose por lo bajo.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban...

* * *

><p><strong>Hala, acabado. Finito.<strong>

**¿Os ha gustado? A mi, francamente, me ha encantado (sí, mi ego es tan grande como el pelo afro de Layton xD)**

**Bueno, dejad un review, porfis.**

**ME GUSTAN LOS REVIEWS 8D**


End file.
